1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge device and air blowing method.
2. Related Art
A liquid discharge having a platen for supporting a medium and a head unit for discharging liquid on the medium supported by the platen is already known. Inkjet printers are an example of this kind of liquid discharge device (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-246908).